A Midnights Passion, A Midnights Regret
by shi-n0-kage
Summary: Kyouyou seeks a night of passion but will it be filled with regrets instead? Yuu and Kyouyous relationships hasn't been as good as it used to be. But will a lust filled night help things work out between them? the GazettE fanfiction. Uruha x Aoi. Rated "M" for later chapters, vulgar language, BDSM.


"kuchibiru ga kawaku oto...," the song faintly played in the background; each verse and each strum swallowing up the sounds emitting from the rooms occupants, "saemo kiki nogasa nai kyori de itsumo nemutta..." The air was thick with lust and perhaps even love. One didn't know to be precise. Perhaps it was just an act out of self pleasure and self want or perhaps there was a deeper meaning to it all.

Shadows danced about in the dimly lit room; their movements only being heightened even more along with their senses,  
"Kouyou..." A faint whisper was heard between breaths. The youngest man hummed in acknowledgment not making an effort to see what the eldest wanted. He kept his focus on Yuu and Yuu only...his body to be exact.  
"Mmff... Kouyou." Yuu called out to him again,  
"We shouldn't.." Kouyou momentarily stopped what he was doing—leaving kiss marks on Yuus neck—and turned his eyes to his "lovers" face,  
"Doushite?"

Yuu didn't know how to respond he had no logical reason why to stop, perhaps he was nervous...No, they have done it countless of times. Was he afraid? Afraid of what though...perhaps of admitting to those deeper lingering feelings that have grown through out the years through out every "love-making" encounter Yuu and Kouyou had.

"I-I don't know.. Let's just..not today." An irritated groan escaped Kouyous lips. They had been touring and were finally home to rest and spend time together...so Kouyou thought. Yuu sighed and shamefully looked away from his partner he knowing Kou would be mad.. The aura in the room already changing. Yuu felt the bed shift and the warmth surrounding his body disappearing,  
"Where are you going?"  
Yuu looked up and noticed the creases on his lovers face... He was angry,  
A simple "hn" and the slam of the bedroom door was the only response Yuu recieved from Kou.

It had been hours later and the night was dead silent. Yuus breaths filled the silent air and the dead of night consumed any form movement and light. Kou made his way home feeling awfully guilty for having just left so abruptly. He retrieved his house keys and opened the door the creaks filling the empty home. He made his way inside the room closing the door with a silent thud sounding behind him. The youngest man made his way to their shared bedroom and found his beautiful dark haired lover sound asleep. A sense of irritation and relief washed over Kous body; he'd prefer Yuu to be asleep then awake and in a terrible mood.

Yuu rolled over to Kous side of the bed and cuddled his face into Kous pillow a subconscious smile grazing his face. Kou smiled and slowly began undressing himself allowing the clothes drop to the wood floor with a silent thump. He slipped into bed and automatically Yuu wrapped his arm over his toned abdomen and sighed happily. Kou gently brought his hand to Yuus face and brushed a single strand of black hair out of his creme complexion. Another sigh escaped Yuus lips as his eyes fluttered open,

"Gome.." Kous heart felt like it recieved a hair line fracture,

"Do-doushite?" Yuu sat up an turned on the light; the once alive shadows going back to their dormant state,

"It's been a while.. I know. Gomene.." Kou chuckled lightheartedly and pressed his lips softly to Yuus forehead,

"Don't be sorry, Yuu." Yuu smiled sadly and looked up at Kou, softly nudging his side,

"Let me make it up to you. Tomorrow. Let's go out." Kouyou smiled and nodded,

"Hai. I'd be delighted to." He smiled again before kissing Yuu on the lips softly,  
"Let's go to be." Kou said as he yawned and slid down under the sheets leaving Yuu to turn the light off,

"Oyasumi." Yuu said sleepily as he too slid underneath the sheets and huddled close to Kouyous body. He shut his eyes and breathed in the smell of his lover; his whole body feeling a sense of relief and relaxation.


End file.
